Galleon
The Galleon is a large ship, as such, it accelerates and turns quite slowly. It can be awkward to fly for new pilots, because it must turn its broadside to face the enemy before firing. Flying a Galleon takes very good positioning and planning because of this. The Galleon's primary weaknesses are its large balloon and its slow maneuverability. Ship Layout Deck Layout The Galleon design have reference to the ancient sail warships.The large open upper deck is spanning from the front of the ship to a bit past the center of the ship, where it continues into the main engine room in the aftcastle. There are stairs to either side of this entrance which lead up to the aftcastle deck. It has one exterior set of stairs on the starboard side and a ladder at the fore which lead down to the main gun deck. There is a ladder at the aft of the aftcastle deck which leads up to catwalk on the balloon mast jib. Guns The Galleon has 2 light weapons and 4 heavy weapons. * Slots 1-4 are heavy weapons, mounted on the gun deck, two on each broadside. * Slot 5 is on the port side, midship, on upper deck. * Slot 6 is at the stern of the ship, on aftcastle deck, pointing backward. (Usually utility, such as a Beacon Flare Gun). The Galleon is usually found with a long range side (consisting of Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon, Lumberjack Heavy Mortar, or Manticore Heavy Hwacha), and a short range side (consisting of Manticore Heavy Hwacha and Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade). The port side is the primary weapons, as there is a trifecta there with the upper deck's light weapon, leaving the starboard side to be close range and defense. The upper deck's light weapon will usually be either a Mercury Field Gun or a Hades Light Cannon, in case of long range port side. Even if the port guns are short range, they will still be the ship's primary weapons, and the starboard guns will still be more defensive in purpose. When the Galleon is built for short range, the main deck weapon might be a Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun or a Banshee Light Rocket Carousel. A Gatling may be present even on longer range builds, often loaded with Lesmok Rounds. Components * The hull component is located at midship on the upper deck, several meters in from the port gun. * The balloon is located at the port side of the aftcastle deck. * The heavy engine is in the aft engine room, but it can be repaired from below by jumping onto the ledge at the back and jumping once more to reach it. * Two light engines are on the gun deck, at the aft of the ship. * The helm is located at the fore of the aftcastle deck. Crew Roles Pilot * In cases in which ship movement is not in top priority, the pilot is able to help maintenance the balloon, as well as jump down to armor rebuild. * The pilot can bring a Pipe Wrench as it is the best all-around tool, or some specialised tool for achieve more rebuild or repair, or even bring a Dynabuff Industries Kit and buff the components before heading into battle, since another crewmans usually don't bring it. * Pilot tools set for increase speed and maneuverability of ship is strongly recommended, like Kerosene, Phoenix Claw and Hydrogen Canister, with possible variation. * Having ship balloon as a decent target, is making having a Drogue chute necessary to avoid losing position in situation like Lumberjacks duel or some other dangers to balloon. Upper Deck Engineer * The upper deck engineer is responsible for maintaining the armor, balloon, and heavy engine, and for shooting the port light weapon. He should also indicate to the captain when he won't be able to maintain either of these components, so that the captain can decide when to call the gun deck engineer up to help. * The upper deck engineer usually carries the standard repair kit of Mallet, Spanner and a fire-fighting tool. * If upper deck engineer have enough pause in his repair cycles he can fire aft light gun, in case the enemy maneuvering in rear half-sphere. Gun Deck Engineer * The gun deck engineer is stationed on the gun deck, and usually shoots the rear two guns. Their responsibilities are to maintain the four heavy weapons and at least the two light engines. * Since the multiple components need to maintence on gun deck, the gun deck engineer usually also carries the standard repair kit of Mallet, Spanner and a fire-fighting tool. * Jumping onto the aft ledge and then jumping to reach the main engine from below can increases the effectiveness of the Galleon's repair circuits, the upper deck engineer has an easier time to maintain his remaining components. * If the ship is in tank mode, the engineer can raise to upper deck to helps on armor and balloon. Gunner * The gunner on a Galleon mans the guns on the gun deck and help to maintains guns to the gun deck engineer, with two fore guns as main position. * The gunner's stamina allow to reach more gun arc to compensate not enough maneuverability of ship, and numerous rounds type can improve effectiveness of different type of guns. * If there are two guns with long reload time like Manticore Heavy Hwacha (or like one Manticore Heavy Hwacha with Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade as second gun) on the same side, the gunner can easy shoot both by alternating between them without losing DPS. That also gives the secondary engineer more room to maintain guns and engines or help on the top deck for more efficient repairs. A simultaneous volley with two guns from gunner and gun deck engineer still can be preferable. * Additionally the gunner can take care of the engines, if not able more suppress enemy with gunfire. Gallery Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -1.png|A Galleon attacking a Pyramidion on Water Hazard. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -11.png|A Galleon with a Goldfish being flanked by an enemy Spire on Battle on the Dunes. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -9.png|A Galleon attacking a Pyramidion on Northern Fjords. Category:Airships